Life's Mysteries
by klondikeprincess
Summary: A twist on Twilight after Bella and Edward have been married for a while. Who says vampires don't fall out of love? Emmett and Rosalie have and Emmett has remained in the Forks area even though his family has moved on. He and the Pack have made a truce. This is a continuation of what happens after Edward and Bella's happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1 - First Encounter

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him for the first time. At first I thought it was just a dream; it was after all 2:30am when I saw the figure standing just on the edge of the forest visible from my window.

I had woken up with a pounding headache that felt as if someone had used my head for drumming practice. I got up and went into my bathroom for a glass of water to take some aspirin with. The glass felt cold against my warm palm and as the cool water ran down my throat it felt like a cool spring on a summer day. I walked back into my bedroom and towards the open window. It was mid-December but I needed to have a window open to be able to sleep comfortably. My mother and father didn't appreciate it much but they accepted my strange behavior. My mother always joked that I had an unnaturally high body temperature and was my own personal space heater even when I was a baby.

As I stood by the window, the cool, crisp night air caressing my cheek something caught my eye on the edge of the woods. At first I thought it was a person, but then as I looked closer I saw it was a dog. No, it couldn't have been a dog, it was too big to be a dog. I looked again and again it appeared that a person was standing there. I decided to investigate. After all, what was this guy doing on our property? Dumping his dog off? I grabbed my Northwestern hoodie and slipped a pair of sweatpants over my shorts. I slowly crept downstairs, past my parents' bedroom, and out the front door. I moved quietly until I was a good 10 feet from the house and then snuck towards the woods. As I got closer I saw what looked to be a boy maybe a few years older than me.

"Hello?" I called out as I started to approach him. He had his back to me and seemed to be distracted. When I reached him I touched his shoulder causing him to jump and I suddenly felt myself be pulled back with such a force that I lost my balance and fell into, what I was sure, a thick tree. I tried to get up, but suddenly realized that someone was holding me and that the boy I had touched just a moment ago was shaking uncontrollably.

"Jacob calm yourself. She didn't mean to spook you. Just relax, take a few deep breaths. You don't want to change right now do you?" I heard a deep, husky yet velvety voice say behind me. I turned my head and saw what I was sure had to be a dream. There stood the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen, straight out of a Greek-god book. I mean if there was such a thing and we knew that's actually what they looked like.

"Let go of me," I said trying to get loose the other boy starting to shake less.

"Not until Jacob regains full control of himself. Right now he's a danger to you." I kept struggling expecting the grip he had on me to get tighter but it didn't. He just held me back as if it was no feat at all.

"Will you at least tell me your name? Oh yeah and what is going on here?" I heard laughter from behind me and when I turned my head also from the boy the other one had called Jacob. I felt him release me as Jacob came towards us.

"Well she's a feisty one isn't she Emmett?" The boy approached us. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people?" Jacob stood in front of me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to trespass on people's property? Especially at 3 in the morning. I mean what are you even doing here? I should call. . ." I was silenced by a cold hand covering my mouth.

"Okay there 20 questions how about one question at a time. First, I'm Emmett and this is Jacob. Second, we were having a minor disagreement about hunting. Jacob thinks that deer are a better hunt, I think that grizzly bears are fun." I looked at him in disbelief. " 'Your' property as you so delicately put it ends over by those bushes over there actually." He pointed just a few feet behind us. "And as for you Jacob, I thought your ears were better than that or at least your nose. I heard her and smelt her since she started watching us from her window up there." He pointed at my window and while they were distracted I quickly took a smell of myself since he said he had smelt me. I heard them laugh again.

"Don't take what Emmett says so literal. I mean I think you smell good, but then again there's so many smells here I couldn't tell you were getting closer." I backed away a bit.

"Okay you guys are crazy. It's freezing out here and you're dressed in shorts with no t-shirt on and you…" I looked at Emmett, "You're here in jeans and a t-shirt as if it was a nice fall day. And what is that on your shirt anyway?" Emmett looked down.

"Oh just a little blood. Guess I got some dinner on me after all." He and Jacob started laughing as I began to run. I looked over my shoulder just to run into something hard. I looked up confused because I didn't remember there being a tree there, and I was right. In front of me stood Emmett, like a mighty oak.

"Ouch. Could you stop doing that? And what are you pure muscle or something? I felt like I just ran into a brick wall." I heard Jacob laugh.

"Yeah that could have something to do with the fact that he's as hard as marble." I heard Emmett hiss at him.

"Enough now Jacob." He looked down at me. "What is your name?" I felt his eyes look deep into mine, as if he was trying to read my very thoughts.

"Umm Jasmine." I said, not daring to lie to him.

"Well Jasmine, I think it best if you don't tell anyone what you saw tonight. One people would think you're crazy and two it would just cause unnecessary trouble. So just pretend this was all a dream and everyone will be fine." I nodded and he moved out of my way. I started walking towards my house, awestruck at what I had seen, or thought I saw.

After I made it back into the house and managed to crawl under the covers my mind was still swimming. I closed my eyes and as I started to drift off to sleep I thought I heard Emmett's voice whisper in my ear, "I shall see you soon pretty Jasmine." I sat up quickly but there was no one in my room. I laid back down and told myself I had just been dreaming. With that thought I fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hell Hath No Fury

**Hope everyone likes this new addition. It's kind of off to a slow start but I promise as the chapters progress things will move a bit faster and will keep people interested. Any feedback is greatly appreciated and I'll do my best to comment on it.**

I woke up late the following morning. I was usually up and out of the house by 6am, which was when my sleep wasn't interrupted by a skull shattering headache and two strange guys in my backyard. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock which read 8:30am. I groaned as I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I watched dust particles dance in the rays of sunlight shortly above the floor. My mind flashed back to last night.

"Man that was a messed up dream. I mean seriously two guys in my backyard at 3 in the morning?" I ran my fingers through my hair as I yawned and got up. I walked down to the kitchen, already hearing my younger brothers fighting in the kitchen about who was going to get the cereal box toy.

"No Jonah you got the toy last time, it's my turn." I heard my younger brother Kyle yell.

"No way, you got the toy last time." Jonah retorted.

"Give it to me Jonah." I groaned not wanting to enter the kitchen as I knew the next step was.

"DAD!" both of them yelled in unison. I waited to hear if my dad was going to respond or was going to do his usual technique of ignoring them. To my great relief he answered them.

"Jonah. Kyle. I'm sick and tired of you two fighting over the toys in the cereal box. You keep this up and I will have your mother buy cereal without toys." I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah that'll solve the problem." I laughed as I grabbed the cereal box and took out the toy. "Here I'll solve this problem. It's my toy now." I sat on the couch counter and grabbed a bowl pouring some cereal into it. "Mmmm Lucky Charms."

Both of them watched me as I picked out the marshmallows and popped them into my mouth. My dad looked over at me with a frown on his face.

"Jasmine don't tease them like that. Give them the toy and let them figure it out. And get off the counter. Your mom cooks meals there." I shook my head laughing.

"Yeah dad, because you know mom never cleans off the counter before she cooks." I slid off the counter and sat at the table. My brothers were crawling over one another to get to me so they could get the toy back. Sick and tired of their games I slipped the toy into my tank top.

"Hey no fair. Dad! Jasmine stuck our new toy down her shirt so we can't get to it." Jonah whined. My dad cleared his throat ready to comment when all of a sudden Kyle stuck his hand in my shirt and pulled the toy out. I screamed and jumped up the cereal bowl crashing to the floor.

"Kyle you little freak. What is wrong with you? Dad did you see what he did?" I waited for my dad to say something.

"Guess Kyle wanted the toy more than you Jonah. And Jasmine you were asking for it when you stuck the toy down there. It's your own fault." I shook my head and cleaned up the cereal.

"Yeah dad, all I ever wanted was for my little brother to stick his hand down my shirt and cop a feel." Kyle and Jonah ran out of the kitchen and I threw my cereal away. "I'm going to go for a run. If you need me, try not to. I really just want to be alone today." My dad just nodded his head not responding. I walked up the stairs to my room wondering what just happened.

I ran along the river trying to clear my head. The music was blaring in my headphones so I didn't hear him approach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow which startled me and I stumbled over my own feet getting out of the groove of things. I started to crash towards the floor when suddenly I felt an arm around my waist that caught me. After he straightened me up I pulled out my headphones.

"You know they usually say you gotta walk before you can run. Maybe you should work on that first." Emmett laughed. I glared at him.

"Thanks but I've never really had a problem with running unless someone startles me. Where did you even come from?" I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by the woods. "I mean really, where did you come from? The only trail that is runnable is the one I was on and I didn't see you anywhere near me when I started."

"Well maybe you're just not that observant." He laughed. I could have smacked that smug look right off his face. It was then that I noticed his arm was still around my waist holding me to face him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I laughed and he glared at me a bit. "I mean as protective as you were of him yesterday I figured there was something going on between you two." He released me and shook his head.

"He's not my boyfriend. I was trying to protect you. Jacob can be kind of dangerous when he gets out of control. But hey next time I'll just let you see his bad side." He turned and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" I followed him and he turned on his heel in such a swift motion making him look extremely graceful. "Well aren't you the graceful ballerina?" I laughed and he shook his head.

"Need a punching bag for some reason or are you just always insulting to people you just met?" He looked down at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Sometimes I just forget to think before I speak." I looked down.

"You're a lot like Renesmee in that aspect." He laughed and I noticed a strange look in his eyes.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I looked at him waiting to see his facial expressions.

"No she's…" He looked uncomfortable. "She's my niece." He had a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Oh that's cool." I started feeling my muscles tighten since I did not cool off properly. I began stretching a bit and when that didn't help I began massaging my calf.

"Sit down." Emmett commanded. I looked at him confused. "I said sit down." I had no idea why I listened to him but I felt that if I didn't obey something bad would happen. I sat on the ground and he got on the ground next to me and placed his hand on my calf. His hand felt as cold as ice against my skin making me flinch and retract my leg. He grabbed it and straightened out my leg again. "Relax, your muscles will feel better in just a minute." He gently massaged my calf and then moved to the other. I watched him confused as to how his hands could be so cold and not warm up as he touched my skin.

"That feels really good actually." I watched him as he seemed distracted simply starring at my legs. "Do you have a leg fetish or something?" I laughed. His grip tightened a bit and I heard him growl a bit.

"NO I DON'T HAVE A LEG FETISH!"

"Sorry." I looked down and sat still. He didn't say anything and just kept rubbing my calf. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling when suddenly he stopped. I opened my eyes to see him standing again.

"There that should help. I should let you get back to your run. Take it easy and make sure you cool off properly. I scrambled to get up and as I turned around to ask him if he wanted to run with me he was gone. I looked around unable to find him.

"Emmett?" I called. There was no response. I looked around again and realized he was gone. I didn't know where he was or how he had disappeared so quickly. I began my run again along the river. While I was running I got a feeling that I was being watched. What I didn't know is that within the woods there were two pairs of eyes watching me.

"You know Emmett you should just get over Rosalie and go after her. I mean come on, she looks great, she could be your running buddy, and I think she may have the hots for you." Jacob said before dodging Emmett's fist.

"Shut up Jacob. I can't get close to her. I just wanted to make sure she was okay after last night. I'm not going to go after her. Rosalie and I have only been apart for 10 years. That's not that long. She'll come around and come back." Emmett began walking away.

"You're in denial man. She's not coming back and you need to move on." Jacob began following Emmett. Suddenly he found himself pressed against a tree by his neck and air getting harder to get.

"I said shut up Jacob. If you want to live to see your next birthday you won't mention Rosalie or try to set me up with some girl that you think has the hots for me. Do you understand?" Jacob starred at him not being able to answer. "Nod your head if understand." Jacob struggled to nod his head. Emmett released him and Jacob fought for his breath.

"Wow, talk about hell hath no fury like a vampire scorned." He took a few deep breaths.

"Just let it go Jacob. Let's get out of here before she sees s." Emmett turned and walked away. Jacob looked over his shoulder at Jasmine and thought to himself, "She's exactly what he needs." He followed Emmett not letting on that he had no intention of letting this go. He was going to get his friend out of this rut whether he wanted him to or not.


	3. Chapter 3 - Set up

The school year was coming to a close soon. Soon the time that everyone looked forward to, summer vacation, would be upon us. Unfortunately for me summer vacation was not my favorite time of the year. While my classmates went on vacations, slept in, or did other things I was stuck babysitting my brothers. It wasn't that I didn't love my brothers and I didn't want to spend time with them, but I just didn't want to be their sole source of entertainment for three months. On the bright side I did find a job that my parents had approved of, mainly because my brothers could go along and entertain themselves there. I had found a job at a barn in the area, and I had talked to the owner and he agreed to let my brothers come along to the barn. He had kids himself and my brothers would be able to play with them.

I walked down the hall towards my best friend Stephanie. She had her back to me as I walked up to her, but as soon as she saw me in the mirror of her locker she turned around.

"OMG I just found out Justin planned a camping trip for us this summer. He's so sweet. I mean seriously a whole weekend of just him and me in the woods how awesome is that? I hope my parents allow me to go." I waited for her to finish even though she said it so quickly I was sure she hadn't taken a breath.

"That's great. I'm happy for you. I'm sure your parents will let you go." I leaned against the lockers. My friend Stephanie and her boyfriend Justin had been together since the 7th grade. After 4 years everyone was just waiting for them to finish high school and get married. Their families had gone on vacations together so there was no risk that her parents wouldn't allow them to go camping together. I had to admit that they had finally calmed down and had realized they still had their own lives. When they had first gotten together trying to get time alone with Stephanie was pretty much impossible. It had almost torn our friendship apart.

"You're probably right. Too bad you won't give the time of day to any guy within a 200 mile radius or you could go camping with us. But I know how much you hate hanging around Justin and me when we are together and get all 'mushy' as you put it." She laughed and I shook my head.

"Yes because I have so much free time for a guy right now to date a guy." I laughed. "And besides, I think the whole plan behind Justin inviting you to go on a camping trip alone was to do just that, get you alone. I don't think he'd want a double date camping trip."

"Oh Justin wouldn't mind. But fine, I will drop it. But just remember when you become the old spinster that lives with 20 cats that I offered all through high school to set you up with one of Justin's friends." I had to fight to hold back my laughter. Justin was on the football team and Stephanie knew how much I disliked guys that felt that sports were the most important thing in the world, and unfortunately that was our football team pure.

"Yeah, sorry I've been putting it off. But you know that if I ever do decide to date someone I'll pick them out myself and not have my best friend set me up on a pity date."

"You're a pretty girl." I sighed trying to interrupt her but she wouldn't let me. "I mean seriously. You have a tan year round that most girls would kill for. I don't know how you do it, especially since I've never seen you go to a tanning salon or get a spray tan or anything. You have the most gorgeous eyes and your hair; don't even get me started on it. I've seen you get up in the morning, run a brush through it quickly and have a freaking amazing hair day that most girls can't even get walking right out of a salon." If I didn't stop her she would keep going and make us late for class.

"Okay if I let you set me up with one of Justin's friends will you please back off and stop swarming over me like a love sick puppy?" I teased her. Before I could stop her she jumped and hugged me screaming in sheer joy.

"OMG! Finally. I'm so excited." And with that she grabbed her books and walked to our first class. I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into but I knew it couldn't be anything good. As much as I loved Stephanie she and I had totally different tastes in guys. It was going to be interesting to see what she'd come up with. But if it would make her happy and get her off my case I could sacrifice one night of torture.

I noticed Stephanie scribbling in her notebook all day. I wanted to see what she was doing but every time I got close to her she closed her notebook and glared at me.

"No peeking because I know as soon as you see the names on this list you'll come up with a million and one reasons to not go out on a date with them." I looked at her shocked when she revealed that revelation at the end of school.

"Oh yeah cuz that's going to make me look forward to going on a date that you pick for me. I mean you know what guys are off the list and I bet out of all the guys on that list over half of them are those guys."

"Well if you weren't so stubborn and didn't have to be so darn picky about guys. I'm not asking you to marry any of these guys just go to dinner with them or go see a movie or something." She shook her head as we walked out.

"Whatever you say Steph. Just do me a favor and don't pick the most repulsive guy possible." I walked over to my car.

"Oh ye of little faith. I mean if you came up with a guy that you would go on a date with without me having to play matchmaker then you wouldn't have to throw yourself at my mercy." She laughed and walked over to Justin's truck.

"Just remember Steph, if you set me up with someone that will cause me to be physically sick I will hunt you down and put itching powder in every bit of clothing you have." She laughed and got into Justin's truck. I ignored it and got into my car and drove to the barn. At least there was some bright spot on my day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Date from Hell

**Author's note: Sorry this one is so short. I have an early day tomorrow and just wanted to throw some info in about the date. Hope this answers some questions anyone may have. I'll try to write a longer chapter tomorrow and move things along a bit. **

"There's no way in hell that you are ditching me for prom." Stephanie said to me as we were sitting in the cafeteria. I sighed as she was glaring at me across the table. "Just because your date with Tim went bad does not mean you're not going to prom. Bad was an understatement, the date she had set me up on had been a total disaster.

Tim had shown up 20 minutes late to the date in his truck. I tried to get into his truck, but as soon as I opened the door a bunch of trash fell out and it took us about 15 minutes to clean up enough room for me to get into his truck. The trip to dinner was silent and I didn't think it could get much worse. Dinner was at a local diner which I was fine with me because it gave me a chance to talk to other people since Tim seemed totally distracted.

"So are you excited being team captain next year Tim?" I asked as we were waiting for our dinner. He just nodded and kept drinking his milk shake. The silence was killing me and I kept trying to start a conversation, but as soon as I did he'd just nod and shut down the conversation.

After dinner we went to the movies. I was glad that the movie was his choice because at least the silence was acceptable there. During the movie he kept his distance and I even checked myself to make sure I didn't smell like manure or something from work. I didn't so I didn't know what his problem was. It wasn't until the drive home that he finally said something.

"So my debt to Justin and Stephanie is clear now right? I mean I took you out on a date. We did dinner and a movie. So we're good now, right?" I looked at him in utter and complete shock. This was a pity date? I could have killed Stephanie when I found that out. Out of all the guys she could have set me up with the best she could do was Tim and then that was only because he owed them a favor? I was mortified.

"Yeah," By this time we had gotten to my house and I slipped out of his car. "I had a good time. Thanks for dinner." He simply nodded in reply and as soon as I closed his door he sped off. I walked up the stairs into my house still stunned. I had half the mind to call Stephanie and yell at her but something stopped me. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a shadow standing off into a small patch of woods next to our driveway. I took a closer look but I didn't see anyone or anything. I just shrugged it off, assuming it was my imagination playing tricks on me. I walked inside and closed the door. What I didn't know is that Jacob had been standing there and had observed the ending to my date.

"Look Steph, I appreciate what you tried to do but I just don't think dating is something I want to do right now. I mean look at the disaster date with Tim, and he was the best you could do for me. It's fine really; I don't mind skipping prom this year. Besides it's the same stuff as it is every dance we have. Since Heather didn't win Homecoming Queen she'll be made Prom Queen and Ashley will become one of her attendants. It's been that way since 7th grade." My best friend glared at me as if I had just told her that Calvin Klein, her favorite designer, had stopped making clothes and had done a recall on all existing clothing.

"Okay you don't know that. And besides, that's not why we're going to prom. We're going to prom because we are friends, we want to spend time together, and it's a rite of passage. I've been waiting for this since we started high school and you are not blowing me or it off. We will find you a date and if we have to go on the freaking reservation and find you someone there." She looked determined and I was afraid to argue with her.

"Whatever you say Steph. I'm not holding my breath on this but I'm not gonna argue with you. Just don't push someone on me that owes you a favor so prom is ruined. "

"Fine." She grabbed her tray and walked to dump it. I shook my head and finished my lunch. This was going to be a long last couple of weeks before the end of the school year if Stephanie insisted that I go to prom and go with a date. I grabbed my tray and went to dump it and then headed to class. Sitting in class I was just looking forward to going to work this afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5 - Helping Hand

**Author's note: Hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I know it's taking a while to take off but I'm trying to get a chapter a day out so sometimes I leave cliffhangers to keep the suspense going. Any feedback is appreciated and I love hearing from you guys. So if anyone has any ideas or suggestions let me know.**

Emmett could feel his fist tighten as he listened to Jacob talking. For the past two days, ever since Jacob had seen Jasmine with that guy Tim, he had been talking about it no-stop. Emmett didn't understand what Jacob's obsession with Jasmine was but it was starting to get to Emmett. He had been doing his best to stay away from her and to keep his thoughts from straying to her when he had a free minute. So Jacob standing there talking about her wasn't helping.

"I swear Emmett that guy had to either be blind or gay. She looked smoking in those jeans and that black camisole. I mean I know I've imprinted and so other women don't attract me like they used to, but even I have to admit she looked hot. And I don't know if it's her name or what but I thought I caught a whiff of jasmine blossoms when she walked by. And to think her friend would set her up with someone who owed her a favor. That's kinda low don't you think? I mean for a guy to take advantage of a situation like that knowing full well he wasn't interested in the girl. I had to be careful because she almost saw me and how would I have explained that?" He continued talking until finally Emmett couldn't control himself. He swung around and before Jacob knew what had happened Emmett had him pushed up against a wall with his hand around his throat.

"Jacob. If you want to live to see your next birthday you will shut up now about that girl. She is nothing to me and she's nothing to you. You have Renesmee so I'm not sure why you're following around another girl. And for that matter I'm not sure why you're telling me about her. I'm not Edward. I'm not going to fall for a human girl and risk my entire family's existence. I know he loves her and trust me I love having Bella as my sister, but sometimes I think it put too much of a strain on mine and Rosalie's relationship." Jacob saw a hint of deep sadness in Emmett's eyes and he knew that he was still hurting after Rosalie had run off. "Now if I let you go will you stop talking about her?" Jacob nodded and Emmett released him. The color slowly started coming back to Jacob's face and he caught his breath.

"Just one question before I completely drop it." Jacob heard a growl come from Emmett's chest. For the past couple of weeks, ever since the night that they had encountered Jasmine for the first time, Emmett had been short tempered and ready to start a fight at every turn.

"What Jacob? What is so important about this girl that you need to bring her up every 5 minutes?" Emmett stood there waiting.

"Well, I'm just wondering, if she is so unimportant and you aren't the slightest bit interested in her how come you've been at the meadow overlooking her bedroom every night since the night we met her? And why did you go into her room that night to begin with?" Jacob expected Emmett to choke the life out of him for this.

"I haven't been at that meadow since the night we met her. And as for why I went into her room; it was to make sure she had gone to sleep and wasn't watching us so she would see you change into a wolf again." He growled a bit.

"Uh huh. Nothing to do with the fact that you caught her scent, and even though you're trying to push any feelings you may have aside, that you're slightly interested in at least getting to know her a bit better?" Jacob watched Emmett. "And don't try to tell me that you haven't been to that meadow. Your scent is all over it and it's not an old scent. I walked by there this afternoon and smelled you. It was so fresh I thought you may have been waiting for me or something." Jacob laughed.

"Okay so maybe I was there last night, but only to make sure that…" He stopped. "Wait a minute, why am I explaining myself to you. I don't have to answer to you. I didn't kill anyone and I was just walking on the land because I couldn't sleep." Emmett walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"None of your business. I'm going out for a walk." Emmett slammed the door shut behind him so hard the entire cabin began to shake.

"Uh huh, for a walk sure. Tell Jasmine I said hi." Jacob chuckled. He knew his friend was hurting from Rosalie leaving but he was glad to see that something besides hunting had peaked his interest. Hell even if he was just stalking this girl for a hunt it was better than him wallowing in his room with a few things he had left of Rosalie waiting for her to return. Jacob walked into his room and laid down. "You just wait Emmett. I predict that before first snow you fall head over heels for this girl.

I stood by my window looking out at the woods where about three weeks ago I had met two of the most mysterious guys I had ever known. Well I had met two, but only one stuck in my mind. The tall one, the one who was hard as marble and who smelled of…well I wasn't sure what the smell was but it was something familiar to me. Maybe next time I smelled it it would come to me. I chuckled to myself. As if I was ever going to see either one of them again. I was still convinced to a certain degree that the meeting had been a dream. There was no way that someone as physically perfect as Emmett existed, let alone another one whose body temperature was so high the heat had been radiating off him.

As I was lost in my thoughts I thought I saw something at the edge of the woods. I looked closer and I could have sworn there was a figure standing there watching my window. I rubbed my eyes, but when I looked back there was no one there. I sighed. All this talk of dating, guys, and prom with Stephanie had my mind playing tricks on me.

I walked over to my bed and crawled under the covers. I needed to remind myself that having a guy in my life wasn't the most important thing in the world. I mean it was great that it was working out for Stephanie and Justin, but it was only a matter of time before things started going bad. That's just the way things were in my life experiences. I laid back and thought about the upcoming weekend. I had picked up a couple of extra shifts at the barn. I looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall next to my bed. "Saturday from 6am-6pm" I sighed. It was going to be a long day, but on the bright side, since the owners were going to a show I would have the barn to myself, if you didn't count the horses. But that also meant that I got to ride some of the horses once I had the stalls cleaned out and everyone fed. I smiled contently. This job was perfect for me, and I was glad my parents had allowed me to keep it. Now if only my brothers wouldn't ruin it for me this summer when I had to take them along things would be completely and utterly perfect. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

My mind drifted to riding and running and for some reason Emmett was there. What I didn't know was that while I was sleeping someone was in my room looking at my schedule and silently cursing himself that he was interested in the girl laying in the bed. He watched her sleep and observed her lips curve up into a smile. He sighed and left thinking to himself "This is only going to bring you trouble you know."

I was mucking out Olli's stall when I noticed something weird. Usually Ollie was a big cuddle bug and I would have to push him back a bit while I was trying to muck out his stall. However, today he was on his toes and was constantly starring out into the arena. I kept looking but there was no one there. I finished cleaning out all the stalls and feeding everyone. Since a majority of the horses had gone to the shows as well I was left to take care of 10 horses instead of 33. It was sort of a nice break.

I brought Ollie out of his stall and tied him up thinking that maybe he just needed a good workout. Since I was alone the arena was all the better I could do for him, but any exercise was better than just standing in the stall all day. I had my back to the door as I was brushing him when all of a sudden Olli reared and almost came down on me. I caught my breath and realized that he had come down exactly where I had been standing. I also noticed there was an arm around my waist and I struggled to get free. The arm released me and I rushed to Olli's side to calm him. After a few moments he relaxed a bit, but I could tell by his body language he was still tense. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and suddenly I was tense myself. There, just a few short feet away from me stood Emmett. The look on his face was a mixture of amusement, concern, and confusion.

"Always try to have girls killed by horses when you're stalking them?" I joked. Emmett tightened up himself at that comment.

"I wasn't stalking you. I just heard there might be a position open as a stable hand and I wanted to apply." He looked indignant that I had suggested he was stalking me.

"Relax. Geez I was only kidding. I think they are looking for another stable hand but they're both at a show this weekend. If you wanna leave your number I can leave them a note to call you." I watched him trying to see if he ever let his guard down.

"Um I can come back on Monday or Tuesday. I don't want to bother them that much." He looked at Ollie and I could tell Ollie was not a big fan.

"You know, a big plus of being a stable hand is not having the horses be afraid of you. Poor Ollie here looks like he's seen a ghost." I laughed and Emmett stiffened.

"Sorry. I'll go. This was a stupid idea anyway." He turned and started to walk out. Before I could stop myself I rushed forward and grabbed his arm. His arm was cold as ice but I ignored it.

"No don't go. Come on, you just startled him is all. He's probably just getting used to the idea of someone else being here besides me. Besides, you can't just walk out of the barn because a horse is afraid of you if you want to be a stable hand." I laughed. "Besides I'd love the company. I mean talking to the horses is fun and all, but it's sort of a one sided conversation." I felt the muscles in his arm start to relax.

"Okay but only for a bit. I have other things to do. I can't be babysitting you all day." He said and got his arm free from my grasp.

"Wow, well aren't you just a ball of sunshine." I shook my head and walked back to Ollie who had calmed down more.

"Way to go, push her away more why don't you. That's actually a perfect plan. That way she won't get attached, you can wait for Rosalie, and you're not putting anyone in danger." Emmett thought to himself.

"Well if you don't like my attitude then I'm gonna leave. I'm not going to change myself because you don't like it." He started to walk away again.

"You know you're going to have a long and lonely life if you keep pushing people away Emmett. And by the way, don't think I didn't see you at the edge of the forest last night watching my room." He heard from behind him. Emmett swung around.

"You saw…I mean…what are you talking about?" He tried to play it cool.

"I saw you looking at my window from the edge of the woods. It's cool, hey maybe next time if you're lucky I'll do a little show for you." I laughed. I waited to hear the door close behind him but it didn't. After a few long minutes I turned to see him standing there. "If you're gonna try and work here might as well hone your talent." I turned and handed him a brush. Without saying another word he walked to the other side of Ollie and began brushing him. I caught him watching me a few times, or maybe it was just me hoping he was.

He didn't protest once with any of the help I asked him to give me. By 6pm the stalls were cleaned, everyone was fed, had water, had been exercised, and was bedded down for the night. The smell of hay with a mixture of horse and honey suckle filled my nose as we were leaving the barn.

"I really appreciate your help today Emmett. Maybe if you get the job I'll stop by randomly and help you out sometime." I smiled and I thought I saw a small smile on his lips.

"Don't get your hopes up kid. I'm not the type that people tend to hire." And with that he got into his jeep and sped off. I shook my head as I stared after the dust cloud his jeep had left.

"What an ass." I thought to myself before getting into my car. " 'I'm not the type that people tend to hire'. A simple 'I'm not interested in you like that' would have sufficed." I tore out of the parking lot and drove home. It was my own damn fault for thinking that a guy like that would be interested in me.

By the time I got home I was so angry that I had to go for a run to blow off some steam. As I ran I forgot about the world around me and everything else, except Emmett. No matter how hard I tried I could not get him out of my mind, or shake the feeling that even though he was nowhere around that he was watching me. Little did I know that was exactly what he was doing from the tree line as I ran.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Emmett asked himself as I disappeared back into my house. "I'm just asking for trouble. But oh well, what's life without a few risks."


	6. Chapter 6 - It's Your Loss

When I entered the barn on Monday afternoon I was surprised to see not just Emmett in one of the stalls but Jacob was in the arena with Ollie just letting him run around and giving him some exercise.

"Umm hi." I said a bit confused as Jacob turned around and saw me. "I didn't know you were looking to work here too. I mean I knew Emmett was looking at working here.

"Yeah well it sounded like so much fun I just couldn't help myself." Jacob laughed as Emmett came out of the stall he was cleaning. I noticed him watching us and I laughed.

"Yeah well what can I say? There's nothing more glamorous and fun than shoveling horse manure and smelling like a horse barn all the time." Jacob and I both laughed at my comment. I saw Jacob look over my shoulder in Emmett's direction and he cleared his throat.

"Uh I better get back to work." With that Jacob turned around and walked into one of the barns off the arena. I turned around and looked at Emmett whose look was so icy I could feel it standing so far away from him. I went into the tack room and set down my stuff and proceeded to the barn Emmett was cleaning in.

It was silent for most of the day while we were cleaning together. The only conversation we had was us apologizing for running into each other or for getting into each other's way. Jacob came over a few times to try and ease the tension but that also seemed to be a failed attempt.

"Well this has been a blast but I'm gonna head out," I finally declared after the last stall was cleaned and all the horses had been fed.

"Why don't you come grab dinner with us?" Jacob piped up and I thought Emmett was going to kill him right then and there.

"I don't know. I'm not really comfortable being somewhere where I'm not wanted. And trust me I can tell. Your friend Emmett has made it very clear that I'm not welcomed when it comes to being around him. Which makes me wonder…" I turned and looked at Emmett. "Why the hell did you get a job here? I mean you can't stand to be around me, and yet you decide to work at the same place I do. What is wrong with you? I mean who does that? When I can't stand someone I don't go and work where they are. There is something seriously wrong with you. I mean you are nice to me for a few minutes and then you go and do a complete 180 and turn cold as ice." Before he could say anything I turned and walked out slamming the barn door behind me.

"Wow way to go dude. Guess you managed to push her away like you wanted. I hope you're happy about that. You know what? You go ahead and wait for Rosalie to come back. But here's a newsflash for you, SHE'S NOT COMING BACK! She went away and found another mate. I know it sucks and all but get over it and move on. Rosalie has. You need to go and either fix things with Jasmine or you need to quit complaining about how you're alone." He turned and walked away and also slammed the door. Emmett stood there dumbstruck after having been yelled at by two different people in just a few short minutes.

Emmett turned and looked at Stardust, one of the wildest mares in the barn. "You know he's right. Rosalie isn't going to come back to me. She's with someone new and I know that. I know she's moved on and that I need to do the same thing." He sighed. "It's just not easy to open myself up again and risk getting hurt. I mean that's why I change the way I behave towards Jasmine so quickly. When I spend time with her and get to know her better I suddenly realize that if I do the same I'll get hurt again like I did with Rosalie." He sighed petting Stardust's neck. I stood in the door having snuck in to grab my stuff. I quietly walked out and shook my head. No way was I going to be a rebound girl. It was better to be alone than to have to deal with all that emotional baggage. I drove home thinking about how stupid I had been thinking that this may have worked.


	7. Chapter 7 - Notch in Your Bedpost

I was sitting at my desk writing my history paper when I heard something hit my window. At first I thought it was just a bug because my light was on near the glass attracting the bugs. The noise continued though, and after a few more knocks at my window I walked over to the window. I opened it to take a look out just to get hit by a pebble in the forehead.

"Ouch. What the hell?" I yelled putting my hand against my forehead where the pebble hit me.

"Sorry. Shit. I'm such an idiot." I heard a familiar voice. I looked down completely flabbergasted.

"Emmett?" I asked looking down at the ground waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. He was standing there and was looking up at me, almost like something out of a movie. "What are you doing here? It's…" I stopped to look at the clock on my desk. "it's 11:30 at night." I waited for him to answer.

"I wanted to apologize. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I don't know what possessed me to agree but I nodded.

"Yeah give me a minute. I'll be down in a minute." I started to walk away from the window when I heard him call my name. I walked back to the window.

"Just let me come up. It won't take long." I looked down at him a little confused. Why would he want to come up to my room? I mean there was one obvious reason, but there was no way he thought I was that stupid or that desperate for that matter.

"And how do you expect to do that? I mean I can't exactly sneak down, let you in, and have us both sneak back upstairs." I leaned forward looking down. Never before had I wished that I had my younger brother's first floor bedroom. Maybe there was a reason they had wanted it. They'd be able to sneak out when they got older and sneak people in.

"Just stand back. I'll climb the tree over there and get up to your window." I looked at the tree he was talking about which was a good 15 feet away from my window.

"Um…Are you trying to break your neck in my yard specifically for some reason? I mean there's no way you can make that jump."

"Just move back. And if I break my neck I give you full permission to call Jacob and he'll dispose of my body." He laughed.

"Fine," I agreed against my better judgment. I walked back to my desk and looked around my room to make sure that there was nothing embarrassing or potentially incriminating in my room that would give Emmett any ideas that we would do more than talk. I turned to look to see how far Emmett had gotten up the tree and jumped when he was standing there in my room. I ran past him to the window and looked at the ground, the tree and the ground again. "How did you do that?" I turned and looked at him.

"What can I say? I have always been good at jumping distances." He smiled and I could see the pride in his face. I stifled a laugh because it almost looked as if he was puffing out his chest in pure pride.

"Yeah obviously." For some reason I was a bit nervous about having him in my room. I leaned against the wall by the window watching him as he scanned my room. My computer caught his eye and he walked over to it and starred at the screen for a few minutes.

"Actually Ameila Earhart didn't die in 1939. It was just easier for everyone to assume she was dead rather than to try and keep looking for her, especially with all the other problems going on in the United States and in Europe at that time. She actually died in the 1950's sometime in a small town in France." He looked over at me.

"Uh huh. Sure she did. And all the history books just have it all wrong and you know first-hand that she didn't die in 1939."I laughed and walked over and closed my laptop.

"Well it's probably for the best if you stick to what the history books say and not facts few people are aware of. Might make your teacher think you're insane or stupid or something." He crossed his arms and leaned against my wall.

"Yeah. Well if I need help with my creative writing assignment I'll be sure to get in touch with you, because you have a very active imagination." I crossed my arms too and starred at him. There was silence for a few minutes and it began to annoy me. "What did you want anyway? I mean you come to my house in the middle of the night; you throw rocks at my window and say you want to talk, and now you're quiet. So I'm gonna give you 5 minutes to tell me what you came here to tell me and after that I'm going to ask you to leave." He nodded but remained silent. "What? Are you trying mental telepathy?"

"No. Just trying to put the words together just right. But it's kinda hard to do." I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I became a bit irritated.

"Because I always have a hard time collecting my thoughts around pretty women." He smiled.

"Oh well aren't you Mr. Smooth?" I asked deciding he was not going to sweet-talk his way out of the way he'd been acting lately.

"Not gonna work huh?" He chuckled. When he saw that I wasn't laughing he straightened up. "Okay I admit I was a bit of a jerk lately and I can understand why you're being cold towards me." I glared at him. How could he act so cool about this?

"A bit of a jerk? You've been more than a bit of a jerk. You treated me like the most revulsive person in the world and acted like I had the plague or something. And you want to stroll in here and act like you've been Prince Charming this whole time. Now you better come up with a good reason why I shouldn't kick you out of my room or I will scream. I mean seriously who do you…" Before I could finish my sentence Emmett had me pushed gently against the wall I had been leaning against and his lips were crushed against mine. When he stopped he looked down at me, only inches away from my face. I was so shocked I forgot to breath and suddenly I gasped for breath. He smiled.

"Guess I have the special touch to take your breath away huh?" He chuckled when he whispered that into my ear. His breath on my neck caused me to have chills and goose bumps formed along my arms and neck. It took me a minute to realize what just happened. As soon as I realized what had happened and I got control back of my body I slapped him. He looked surprised.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you make it a habit to come into girls rooms telling them you need to talk to them and then kiss them? What were you hoping to achieve? Wanting another notch in your bedpost or something?" I started to move away and he grabbed my arm gently and held me in front of him.

"Look I realize I've been a total ass. I know that. Trust me, you and Jacob have made it more than clear that I've been an ass. And no I don't make it a habit to do what I just did but I didn't know what to say to try and get you to accept my apology. And then you were just going off and all I could do was focus on your lips and the urge took over to kiss you." I felt his thumb gently rub the soft skin on my inner arm right by my wrist, sending chills across my body. "I'm sorry if I've been too forward, but I would like to make it up to you."

"And…and how do you want to do that?" I asked, chills running down my spine. It was then that I realized that his hand was cold to the touch. I looked at him confused and he saw the look of confusion in my eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to leave?" He asked starting to let go of my wrist.

"No. I'm just wondering why it seems every time we seem to touch your skin is cold as ice." I noticed him retract his hand. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"No, but I should get going. But maybe we can grab dinner tomorrow after work if that's okay. I've used up my 5 minutes you gave me." He walked to the window.

"Um yeah dinner would be good. I'll see you at work." I turned to look at him, "What is your last name anyway?" But when I turned completely around he was already out the window. I walked to my laptop finishing my paper. As I lay in bed I touched my lips and I still felt a small tingle in them. I smiled as the thoughts of the kiss sent chills along my body. I fell asleep and for the first time in months I had a long and restful night's sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Not A Rebound

_Emmett's cold hand grasped my arms gently but firmly. He pushed me against the wall looking down at me, and I could almost see a hunger in his eyes. I could feel my heart start to beat faster as he moved closer to me. I bit my bottom lip gently as I watch his eyes wander down my body. I looked down and realized I was only in my black lacy boy shorts and the matching bra. My first instinct was to cover up, but when I went to move my arms Emmett's grasp tightened on my arms._

_ "Don't move." He whispered in my ear and it almost sounded like a growl. The growl in his voice send shivers down my spine._

_ "It's only fair if you're wearing as little as I am." The words came out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. His response was a simple smile and he took a step back and slowly stripped off his shirt. I caught myself starring and he just chuckled. _

_ "See something you like?" He chuckled and it took me a minute to realize what he'd said. I blushed when I realized he'd been watching me stare at his body. When I didn't say anything he undid his pants and dropped them leaving him in nothing besides his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Again I caught myself starring but before I could say anything he gently placed his hand on my stomach and pushed me against the wall with what seemed like no effort at all on his behalf. I felt his hand, his icy cold hand slide to my side and my entire body felt the chill. I shook a bit as the cold overtook me and he started to remove his hand._

_ "Don't. I'm fine." I smiled and he looked down at me. _

_ "I'm sorry I'm so cold. I wish I could change that." I could see a slight sadness in his eyes._

_ "It's fine really. It feels good in this summer weather." I smiled and put my hand on top of his. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips roughly against mine. It was almost as if my body craved his touch and his kiss. The moment his lips touched mine my body responded by moving towards him, or attempting to. When my body moved forward slightly he put more pressure on his hand and kept me against the wall. This only made my body want to be closer to his more and I did the only thing I could. I kissed him back with as much force as he was kissing me. I gently bit his bottom lip and I heard a small groan come from deep in his chest._

_He moved to my neck and when I felt his hand release me a bit I placed my hand on the back of his neck and moved my lips to his neck. At first I was just kissing his neck but as his grip around my waist tightened, pulling me closer against his body, the kiss intensified and I gently bit his neck. Upon me biting his neck I heard a growl from deep in his chest and when it escaped his lips it made me jump. I heard his hand hit the wall right next to my head and he pressed his entire body against me with such a force I could barely breathe. He began kissing my neck much rougher and suddenly I felt a piercing pain in my neck and I felt teeth pierce my skin. When Emmett moved back I saw his eyes and they had changed from golden to fiery red…_

I sat up straight in my bed breathing heavy. I didn't know what had just happened. I looked around my room and saw that it was 6am. I got up and put on my running clothes. I snuck out of the house and ran on the deich. I needed to clear my head and try my best to forget the dream that had ripped me from my sleep. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Emmett approaching. I just suddenly felt an arm wrapped around my waist and I felt myself get pulled against his chest.

"And the lion catches his prey." He chuckled holding me against him.

"Let go of me." I said and struggled to get free. When he didn't let go I got angry and hit against his hand. "I said let go of me." He seemed surprised but he let go and I fell to the ground.

"Sorry, it was just supposed to be a joke. Relax." Emmett looked at me a bit hurt and confused.

"Well maybe I just don't like being snuck up on and grabbed just because you feel like it. And about dinner tonight I don't think it's a good idea. I mean we just started talking and everything and with work, it might just complicate things." I got up and dusted myself off. "Besides I don't want to be some rebound girl because your last girlfriend ran off with another guy. I heard you and Jacob." He looked shocked and then angry.

"You think that's why I talked to you? Because I wanted you to be my rebound? Trust me honey you aren't that great. I was trying to make up for being an ass to you by buying you dinner nothing else." I scoffed. "What? You think because I kissed you I want more? It was stupid and I already apologized for that. It wasn't because of any other reason. You act like I'm freaking in love with you or something." He shook his head.

"Yeah well great, glad we got that out of the way. Now we can just go about work and not get in each other's way." I turned and started running again. Emmett turned and ran up to the woods where he ran into Jacob.

"Don't say a word or I swear I will make dog food out of you dog." Emmett growled. Jacob just looked at him and shook his head.

"Hey you did this to yourself. There's only so much crap a girl will put up with before she tells you to get lost. I guess she reached her threshold. Way to go." He walked in the opposite direction. Emmett turned and looked at my outline disappearing.

"Yeah I guess I did. But I'm not willing to give up that easy. I'm going to get her back, and I will prove to her she's not my rebound." With that he turned around and walked to his family's house that had stood empty for the past 6 years. He walked up to the door and paused a moment. "I gotta take the first step." He sighed and turned the knob, entering the house.


	9. Chapter 9 - Making Changes

**Author's Note: I've gotten quite a few reviews so far. From the reviews it seems like a lot of the readers aren't that fond of Emmett. I realize he's acting like a jerk, but everyone needs to remember, once you have your heart broken it's hard to give it away freely. There's a lot of pain that some people go through and by being afraid that they will get hurt again they try to block of anyone they could potentially care about. Hope you will all keep reading though :) **

The house seemed empty and colder than before. Emmett closed the door behind him and looked into the living room. The house had always been so full of life. He chuckled to himself at the thought of a house full of vampires being full of life. He walked through the rooms slowly and even though it was fully furnished it still seemed empty. He made it upstairs and walked from room to room. All his sibling's rooms were still decorated as if they were going to walk through the door any minute and go on with their lives.

Alice and Jasper's room was filled with Alice's artwork and photographs. She had left them behind because she knew, even before Emmett knew, that he was going to stay behind. There were pictures of the entire family, pictures of Edward and Bella's wedding, and pictures of his niece Renesmee and Jacob. As he walked through the room and looked at more pictures his eye caught one of Rosalie and him. He felt a pang of pain in his chest and he quickly turned around and walked away. He left the room and walked into Edward and Bella's room.

Edward had left some of the music that Emmett always loved in his room. Some of the music was from the time period that Emmett had lived in, and others were more modern. He looked around the room and moved on to Carlisle and Esme's room.

His parent's room looked just like it had when they had lived there. It still had that parental look to it. There were pictures and paintings on the walls, statutes for decoration, and his mother's make up table. Emmett had to laugh because his mother never wore make up because she didn't need it. His mother also, like every mother, had pictures of her kids sitting on the dresser in her room. Emmett looked at each one and this time when his eyes fell on the picture of Rosalie he was able to put it down before the pain became too unbearable.

The true test came when he attempted to enter the room he had shared with Rosalie. The knob felt like it was on fire in his hand and he knew that he needed to face this if he ever wanted to get on with his life. Just as he was about to turn the knob he felt a hand on his shoulder. Out of pure instinct Emmett turned around and slammed the person that had startled him into the wall. The entire house shook from the impact.

"Easy man. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just saw the front door open and I was making sure some local kids weren't vandalizing the house." Jacob gasped. Emmett released him and Jacob fought to catch his breath.

"Sorry. For some reason I thought that maybe some vampire or something was trying to stake a claim on the house." Emmett turned around and looked at the door again.

"What are you doing in here anyway? And isn't that your and Rosalie's bedroom door? What? A glutton for punishment today? First get turned down by a girl who you treated like crap and then come here to be reminded of a girl that shattered your heart?"

"Shut up Jacob. You don't know what you're talking about. I need to be able to face anything that has to do with Rosalie if I want to move on and find someone new. I mean that's what you've been on me to do all this time isn't it?" Emmett continued starring at the door.

"Yeah it is." Jacob walked next to Emmett looking at the door. "Well come on man. You and I can do this together. I'm here for you." He placed his hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett opened the door slowly and suddenly he caught the scent of Rosalie's perfume and his entire body went stiff. "You can do this man." Jacob's hand tightened on his shoulder and Emmett took the step inside.

The room filled Emmett with dread as he looked at the room that was in shambles. He remembered the day Rosalie had told him she was leaving. The bed was broken in half after Emmett had smashed it with his fist. There were holes in the closet door and the floor was littered with trash that had been in the desk in the room that was now in the corner in a pile.

"Wow, you really were mad that day weren't you?" Jacob looked at the carnage of what had once been the bedroom of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Yeah well, Rosalie was the love of my life. I thought we'd be together for all eternity." Emmett sighed as he picked up the book he had been reading when Rosalie had been packing her bag. "But everyone has to move on eventually right?"

"Yeah, and you're doing the right thing here Emmett." Jacob began helping him clean up the room.

"I hope so." He smiled after a minute. "I have the perfect idea for a date. She'll never see it coming." Jacob looked confused.

"I thought Jasmine said she wasn't going to go on a date with you no matter what because she wasn't going to be your rebound." Emmett glared at him.

"She's not going to be my rebound. I think I may actually have feelings for her. I need to spend some time with her and show her that I'm not looking for a rebound." Jacob nodded.

"Okay just making sure. Well anything you need help with on that date you just let me know and I'll do my best to help."

"I may just do that. Thanks man." Emmett smiled. They went on to clean the house and make it look presentable. "By the way, I'm thinking of moving in here instead of that small cabin with you. You know how people talk, and I'm sure your pack would appreciate me not being near their lands anymore." Jacob nodded.

"Whatever you want to do man. Anytime you feel lonely just let me know and I'll come over here or you can come to my cabin." They went on cleaning for the rest of the day. Emmett almost forgot that he had to work until the clock caught his eye.

"Hey Jacob. I gotta run, but I'll be back after work. Thanks for your help." With that he ran out the door. This was just the beginning. He was going to show Jasmine that he was the guy for her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Negotiations

When I arrived at the barn Emmett was not there yet. I felt relieved and thought, half-heartedly, that maybe he wouldn't show up after the way I had treated him this morning. I changed into my barn clothes and started in Ollie's stall. Ollie kept nudging me while I was trying to clean his stall and I grabbed his halter and lead-rope. As I walked out of the barn with Ollie Emmett pulled up in his jeep. I sighed a bit and just put Ollie out in the run and went back to the barn. Emmett followed me into the barn but walked into a different part of the barn to start his work.

I went about my work and finished it quickly. I was about to leave when I realized I had left Ollie outside. I walked to his run and brought him inside, but when we walked past Stardust she nipped at Ollie causing him to rear up. I fell back and before I knew what was happening Ollie came down right where I…had been. I looked back and saw Emmett with his arm wrapped around me as my chest was moving quickly as I breathed in and out. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah." I straightened up a bit but did not move too far away from him. I tried to remember what had happened right before Ollie had reared up. The trainers were in the kitchen area, Stardust was leaning out of her stall, and Emmett had been…I turned and looked at him. "You were way back at the end of the barn. How did you get out here so quickly?"

"Well…uh…um…"Emmett began to stutter. I waited for an answer. "I saw Stardust act up and was moving towards her when she made her move. Plus I've always been a good runner so it was really no big deal." I relaxed a bit and it was then that I realized I was leaning against him, the sweet smell of honeysuckle. I took another breath and was pulled from my thoughts when he chuckled. "I'm starting to think that Ollie has it out for you. Every time you have him in this arena he rears up and tries to kill you." This got me out of my day dream.

"Yeah, another thing it has in common is that you were around him. Maybe you're the reason he's trying to kill me." I got up and walked over to Ollie and grabbed his lead rope. I put him in his barn and walked out. Emmett stayed in the barn and finished everything.

That night I went out with Stephanie and Justin playing the third wheel. As we were bowling I saw Jacob and I groaned as he walked over to me.

"Something wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"No. I just saw someone I wish I hadn't." Jacob tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey Jasmine. How are you?" Jacob looked at me from top to bottom and back up.

"I'm fine." I said looking around him.

"Don't worry. Emmett isn't here with me." He smiled. I looked at him confused as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't pretend you weren't looking to see if you had to avoid him." He laughed.

"I wasn't going to avoid him. I just don't really want to see him, especially after the barn today." I started to walk away.

"Okay, whatever you say." I was going to return my shoes when he said, "By the way, he wanted me to tell you that his last name was Cullen." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he told me the other night you asked him what his last name was and he wanted me to tell you what it was if I saw you." I was confused. Emmett had been out of my room before I had asked that question and I had been quiet so that I wouldn't wake my parents.

"Umm, thanks I guess." I put my shoes on the counter and paid for the rounds I had bowled. I walked home, taking the scenic route along the river. It was a bit chilly still since the summer temperatures hadn't arrived yet. I walked past one of the big rocks when I saw someone step out from behind the rock.

"Don't freak out. It's me, Emmett." I stood there and looked at him.

"Why are you following me? Do you have Jacob watch me and then he tells you where I'm going and you appear there? I mean seriously. I have never seen you around town and I run into you one night in my backyard and now you just pop up everywhere." I crossed my arms staring at him.

"You still owe me a dinner date." He smiled and leaned against the rock. I was dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't' I make myself perfectly clear this morning that I didn't want to spend time with you and be your rebound girl? Even if I had, after what happened at the barn today I sure as hell don't want to be near you." I started to walk away.

"Come on Jazzy, give me a chance. I mean what do you have to lose? I promise dinner won't kill you." He looked after me. I stopped dead in my tracks when he called me Jazzy.

"No one has called me Jazzy since I was 6, and even then only my grandmother did that."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He looked at me and I sighed.

"Fine. Dinner but that's it. After that you leave me alone deal?" I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Fine, if you don't find me completely charming by the end of dinner I will never darken your doorstep again." He smiled pretty confident of himself. "Follow me." He held out his hand for me to take. I did and he walked with me to a small clearing in the woods. It was very dark in the forest and I had no idea how he could see. As soon as we stepped into the clearing it seemed as if the moonlight was lighting up the clearing just for us.

"This is beautiful." I smiled as I walked into the clearing behind Emmett. We approached the center of the clearing where there was a blanket and a picnic basket. "Wow, you went all out didn't you?"

"What can I say? I told you that I needed to make up to you that I've been acting like such an ass." He smiled and sat down and opened up the basket and pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses. "Plus I needed to apologize for almost having you killed twice at work." He set down the glasses and opened up the bottle. I looked a bit concerned.

"I've never had wine before. And I'm not old enough to drink either." He chuckled at what I assumed was my immaturity and inexperience.

"It's fine really. If you don't want to drink any wine I will give you some water instead."


	11. Chapter 11 - This is Nice

As soon as we stepped into the clearing it seemed as if the moonlight was lighting up the clearing just for us.

"This is beautiful." I smiled as I walked into the clearing behind Emmett. We approached the center of the clearing where there was a blanket and a picnic basket. "Wow, you went all out didn't you?"

"What can I say? I told you that I needed to make up to you that I've been acting like such an ass." He smiled and sat down and opened up the basket and pulled out a wine bottle and two glasses. "Plus I needed to apologize for almost having you killed twice at work." He set down the glasses and opened up the bottle. I looked a bit concerned.

"I've never had wine before. And I'm not old enough to drink either." He chuckled at what I assumed was my immaturity and inexperience.

"It's fine really. If you don't want to drink any wine I will give you some water instead." He grabbed a water bottle out of the basket too. I stood there and looked for a while.

"You know what. I should probably go. I mean I'm not all that right? That's what you said this morning. And now I'm apparently too immature for you because I don't drink wine. Look if Stephanie made you do this as a pity date for me then I'm sorry that you wasted your time." I began to walk away and Emmett grabbed my arm.

"Jasmine. First off, I don't know Stephanie, and I would never do this as a pity date. I like you, I really do. At least what I know of you I like so far. Second it's fine that you don't want to drink wine. I know wine is not everyone's cup of tea. And finally what I said this morning was wrong. I should have never said something that mean and hurtful. You are an amazing girl and I'd be lucky to have you give me a second chance." He looked a little embarrassed.

"You should apologize. I don't need to let you hurt me. You're not the only guy in the world you know? I mean I know I'm no big deal compared to your precious Rosalie but I have feelings too." I heard Emmett suck in a breath.

"Okay you're right. I do have some unresolved issues with my ex, Rosalie. And I shouldn't have taken that out on you. And I will admit I still have to do some work on getting completely over her, but I would really appreciate if you gave me a second chance and we could get to know each other better." He held onto my hand and even though it was cold I didn't mind it too much.

"If I give you a second chance you have to be willing to answer any questions I may have, you talk to me and don't just go off the wall yelling and screaming, and if you act like you did this morning one more time I promise you I won't be giving you a third chance." I crossed my arm and waited for his answer.

"Fine that's only fair." He said and pulled me towards him gently. "Now how about some wine and some dinner?"

"Just a minute." I looked at him making sure I was at least an arms-length away. "Tell me about Rosalie and the relationship you two had." He sighed.

"The whole story?"

"Yes, the whole story."

"Fine, but can we sit down? It's kinda a long story." He motioned for the blanket and I sat down making sure that there was still a distance between us.

"Okay." I took a glass of wine he offered me and sat back and waited.

"Okay. Rosalie sort of found me when I was injured badly. She brought me to Carlisle who took care of me and cared for my injuries. After that we started dating and got to know each other better. Then we got closer and closer for a couple of years and then a couple of years ago she got bored with our relationship. She wanted more, after my brother Edward got married to his wife Bella, she moved on with another guy. She just came into my room one day and started packing telling me she was tired of the way things were and then she left." He looked at me waiting to see if that was enough.

"So you guys were together a long time and she left?" He nodded.

"She was the first woman I loved and who I told I loved. And then she just stomped on my heart like it was nothing to her." I could see the anger in his eyes and his fists tighten.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I looked down and took a drink of wine. "So that would explain why it's so hard for you to move on."

"Yeah. But you know what it's been a long time. It's time to move on. I've started to already, and I really want to get to know you better. That is if you want to get to know me better." He waited.

"This is really good wine." I smiled. He chuckled. "And I told you the conditions. If you can accept those then yes I will give you a second chance."

"Deal." He smiled.

"Oh and one more thing." He waited. "You don't come near me or Ollie at the barn so you don't get me killed." We both laughed at that.

"Deal." He said and got out some grapes and cheese from the basket. "So shall we continue our dinner?" I nodded. As dinner went on we talked more about random things like work and school. I observed him as he got some grapes and cheese together for me. I observed him as he laughed and talked. If we'd never do this again I wanted to remember every little thing about him. It seemed like time was going by slowly. I was completely distracted until he suddenly touched my shoulder. "Jasmine. It's getting late. I should probably get you home before your parents worry." I got up and took his out-stretched hand.

When we reached my front porch I didn't want the night to end.

"I had a fun night." I smiled and I felt some of my hair fall into my face. He gently pushed it out of my face his hand lingering on my cheek.

"I did too. I hope we can do it again sometime soon." He smiled. I waited anxiously hoping he would kiss me. I didn't know he could hear my heart beating faster and faster. He leaned forward and just as I thought he was going to kiss me I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I stole a kiss last time we were alone together. Next time I won't do it without your permission." He smiled and moved back. I was a little disappointed but I didn't want him to know that.

"That sounds fair. But I should probably get inside so that I'm not too tired in school tomorrow."

"Of course." He smiled. "Good night Jasmine." He kissed my cheek and waited for me to go inside before he left. I was so entranced that I didn't even hear my dad ask why I was home so late or notice my little brothers in my room. They left without a hassle. I got ready for bed and laid down not even realizing what I was doing. If this was what Rosalie had done to Emmett I could understand why it was so hard for him to get over her. I just hoped he wouldn't do the same to me.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Run

**Author's note: **_**Hey guys...sorry it's been so long since I've posted something. I have been super busy and this chapter won't be that long either. But I promise tomorrow I will do the best to write a longer chapter. Keep the feedback coming though :)**_

I got up quietly the next day and went for my run hoping that my parents wouldn't hear me sneak out to go running. My parents always asked me a million and one questions when they caught me going for a run. They always thought that I was going out to meet a boy; the only difference was today I was hoping to run into a boy. I hoped Emmett would surprise me while I was running like he had the other day. I had to admit to myself I was slightly smitten with him, but I wasn't going to rush into anything.

I ran along the deich as it started to rain a bit. It was just a slight drizzle so I didn't mind too much. I enjoyed running when there was a bit of rain, it kept me cool. I ran past the forest where Emmett normally surprised me but I didn't see him. Had I been able to look up into the tree as I was running I would have been able to see him watching me.

"Are you gonna go running with her?" Jacob called up the tree quietly but Emmett heard him.

"I don't know if I should." He said back down the tree. "I mean do you think this is the right thing for me to do? I mean I could never be completely honest with her or I'd risk putting her in danger like Edward did with Bella." He sighed watching me run away.

"Oh come on, you guys figured that one out and I'm pretty sure you'll figure this out too. Besides you can't completely blow her off now or I swear I will never let you near her again. She's not your toy to play with and then set back on the shelf until you're ready to play with her again Emmett." Emmett heard a small growl in Jacob's voice. He knew that he was right. And if he was completely honest with himself it had taken every ounce of self-control not to just jump out of the tree and run up to her when he saw her.

"You're right. I just sounded like a complete jerk just then." He jumped out of the tree. "I'm gonna go catch up with her, maybe take her out to breakfast and then talk to her a bit." He walked to the edge of the woods. "Don't wait up for me. I'm sure she has a million and one questions." He chuckled and ran off.

Emmett grabbed me from behind and I screamed because I didn't know it was him at first.

"Relax little spitfire." He chuckled in my ear and I felt my body instantly relax letting him hold me.

"You scared me." I laughed as he held on to me.

"What can I say? I mean it's my hunting instinct." He laughed and I felt him start to release me.

"Well you must go hungry a lot if you always release your prey." I smiled as he pulled me tightly against him.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep holding on to you my prey." He smiled and I felt his breath on my neck. "Even though I'd rather take you to breakfast after this run." He let me go.

"Mmmm breakfast sounds good. Where at? I bet I can beat you there." He laughed.

"Sure you can spitfire. I was thinking the diner. I'll give you a head-start." With that I took off towards the diner and I noticed he waited behind. I ran for a few more minutes, and when I looked behind me and he was gone. I looked next to me and suddenly he was there. I tripped over my feet in shock and fell.

"How did you? I mean you were so far back…" I looked up at him.

"I told you I was fast." He chuckled and helped me back up. "Come on spitfire we'll walk the rest of the way. With that he took my hand and we walked towards the path to the diner and didn't say anything. It was nice that we didn't need words to spend time with one another.


	13. Chapter 13 - Breakfast

As we approached the diner I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt Emmett's hand on my lower back as we entered the diner and it was probably good that it was there or I would have probably turned and ran. When we walked into the diner I saw Stephanie and Justin sitting at the counter. I groaned when Stephanie jumped up and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Well aren't you up early?" I joked with her knowing that Stephanie liked sleeping as late as possible. She groaned.

"Yeah I know. Justin has this whole idea that we should go on a run or nature hike before school in the mornings before school. So to make it up to me he brought me here for breakfast." She glared at Justin over her shoulder.

"Wow you must really be in love." I laughed and she pushed me playfully causing me to fall into Emmett. It was then that she noticed him there.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were here with someone." She smiled at me and I knew that meant that she wanted all the details when we got to school. "I'll see you at school." She bounced back over to where Justin was sitting.

"Well isn't she just a bubbly ball of sunshine." I heard Emmett chuckle under his breath. When we sat at our table he whispered, "Are you that bouncy and sunshiny in the morning?"

"Are you insinuating I haven't been a bouncy ball of sunshine every morning that you've run into me on my run?" I pretended to be insulted. Emmett seemed a bit flustered.

"No of course not. I mean you're very peppy and bouncy and…and…and…" I laughed.

"Relax Emmett I was kidding. Now relax before you swallow your own tongue from stumbling over it." I looked at the menu. He did the same but I felt him watching me over his menu. When our waitress arrived it took us both a minute to realize she was there until she cleared her throat.

"Good morning. My name is Meg. May I take your order?"

"Yeah could I have a cup of coffee and some toast?" Emmett put down his menu.

"Not a breakfast person?" I asked looking at my menu making sure I didn't spend more than he had with his breakfast assuming he was low on cash.

"Not really. I had a big dinner last night, it's still sitting up here." He laughed and pointed at his chest. "But you feel free to order whatever you want. Don't worry about the price. If I hadn't been able to pay for it I wouldn't have invited you out for breakfast." He chuckled. I blushed a bit and looked at the menu again.

"Umm…could I have some orange juice, some eggs and bacon, and toast?" She wrote it down and walked into the kitchen. I sat there quietly. Emmett was quiet as well until our drinks arrived. I took a drink from my orange juice and he drank his coffee quietly. "Ah they have the no pulp orange juice. Score!" Emmett chuckled and I blushed.

"So you're of the no pulp orange juice class huh?" he smiled. "So is my sister Alice."

"I just don't like chunks in my drinks. It just seems weird to me to drink something that has chunks in it." I took another drink. "So you like your coffee black huh? And you have a sister? Any other siblings?" He took another drink from his coffee.

"Yeah. I have two other brothers and two sisters." He took another sip. "And yes I do like my coffee black, matches my soul." He laughed.

"Oh very funny. I doubt you have a black soul." Our waitress brought out food and sat it in front of us. He picked up a piece of toast and started eating it. "Mmm looks delicious. Dry toast." I laughed taking a piece of egg on my fork."

"Trust me, you have no idea how dark my soul is." He ate another piece of toast. "And if you're so worried about my diet then give me some of yours." He teased. I did just that. I held up a piece of bacon.

"Well here you go. Take it." I held it over to him and he took it right out of my hand, putting half of it in his mouth as he pulled it out of my hand with his mouth. I laughed and shook my head. "Good boy. If you weren't sitting over there I'd pat your head." We both laughed.

"Mmm you're right. I should have gotten the bacon and eggs too." He finished his toast.

"Do you want some more?" I asked pushing my plate over.

"No that's fine. You just eat that. You have school today and need your strength."

"Oh yeah, because it's so stressful to go to school dad." I teased. He looked confused. "I mean because you just sounded like such a dad there telling me I need strength." He nodded.

"Sorry. I just thought that after that run you need to eat something and keep your strength up." I smiled.

"You're right. I'm actually very hungry." I proved it by eating all my food and finishing my orange juice.

"Do you want anything else?" He looked at me.

"No I'm good." I smiled as he ordered another orange juice for me and a coffee for himself.

"You aren't in a rush are you? I mean I know you have to go to school and stuff so if you need me to let you go I'll take you home."

"Nope, I'm good. I got up super early today so that I could run and we could talk."

"Okay, just making sure. I don't want to be a bad influence on you." He chuckled. We sat there for a while and talked. I saw Stephanie and Justin get up and leave. I kept an eye on the clock and as it approached 7:30 I sighed.

"I have to get going. School starts in an hour and I have to get home, change, and get to school." He nodded.

"I'll see you at work tonight?" He looked as if he was actually waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. That is if I make it to school on time." I laughed and got up. "Thanks for breakfast." I walked out of the diner and ran home. I knew as soon as I got to school Stephanie would be all over me to find out what is happening between Emmett and me. The truth was, I wish I knew.


	14. Chapter 14 -Yearbook

**Author's note: **_**Sorry it's so short guys. I've just been super busy. But I'll do my best to try and make some more stories. Now with my internship it'll be a while in between installations. **_

I had barely walked into school when Stephanie grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

"Okay spill. Who was the dreamboat you were with this morning and where did you two meet?"

"Okay relax. His name is Emmett and we met…" I thought a moment. "…actually we met one night when his buddy and him where in the woods behind my house. I saw them from the window and his buddy was having some sort of reaction or something. He was shaking and who knows what was happening." She looked at me awestruck.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And now he works at the same stable as me. It's kinda cool actually." I finished washing my hands so it didn't seem like we were just standing there talking.

"Well no wonder you like going to work. I would too if I had something like that to look at. No offense and you know I love Justin, but that man is just gorgeous." I laughed as we walked out.

"Yeah well I kinda like looking at him." We walked to our lockers. Justin was leaning against Stephanie's locker when we arrived.

"We need to talk during study hall. Library during 4th period?" She looked at me slightly hopeful. I nodded as I grabbed my book for math out of my locker and walked to the classroom.

Stephanie and I only had a few classes together, but unfortunately math was not one of them. I was horrible at math, and Stephanie had always been able to help me with the homework. But now that she was in a different class with a different teacher we didn't get to do homework together.

During 4th period I decided to look through some of the old yearbooks, which was a fun thing Stephanie and I did sometimes to avoid doing homework. We looked through a few yearbooks from about 5 years ago. We looked through when suddenly I stopped and starred.

"What? Something wrong?" Stephanie moved over next to me.

"This is Emmett." I said looking at the picture. He hadn't aged a day, and it was on the sibling's page. "I knew he had 2 sisters and 2 brothers, but according to this he had 3 sisters. This Rosalie girl seems to have been his sister."

"Okay. And what's so strange about that?" She asked looking confused.

"His ex-girlfriend's name was Rosalie. I mean that's weird isn't it?"

"Maybe a little bit, but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." I nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure there is." I sat back a bit. "I'll just have to talk to him later on." We sat there looking at things more and tried to keep my mind off things. It made me wish I had Emmett's number so I could talk to him and find out what is going on.


End file.
